1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication equipment and more particularly to the structure of electrical connection between a housing of a radio communication equipment and a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mainstream electrical connection between a telephone housing B and a battery pack C in a portable telephone (radio communication equipment) A comprising the battery pack C which is attached to the telephone housing B has been configured so that spring pins b provided in the telephone housing B contact face-to-face with terminals c provided in the battery pack C as shown in FIGS. 7 through 9.
However, the structure of contacting the spring pins b with the terminals c face-to-face has had a problem that because the position of the contact part of the spring pins b and terminals c is precisely defined in the state when the battery pack C is attached to the telephone housing B, there has been a case when the spring pins b separate from the terminals c instantaneously, i.e., when a so-called instantaneous disconnection occurs, thus disconnecting the electrical connection, when an impact is given on the telephone housing B or the battery pack C.
Meanwhile, a personal handy phone (PHS) H shown in FIG. 10 comprises a housing I, a lid J and a battery pack K. The housing I is electrically connected with the battery pack K by engaging a connector k provided to the battery pack K via a harness h to a connector i provided in the housing I. Such structure causes no instantaneous disconnection as described above.
It is then conceivable to apply the structure of connection of the housing I and the battery pack K in the personal handy phone H described above to the structure of connection of the housing and the battery pack of the portable telephone.
However, although it is required to often replace the battery pack of the digital portable telephone for example in case of using it for business purposes because its continuous speakable time is around 120 minutes, the structure of connection of the personal handy phone cannot be adopted for that of the portable telephone from the aspect of its durability because the connectors i and k of the personal handy phone H are not designed to be used in the environment in which they are removed frequently and a durable removable number of times is only around 30 times.
Still more, because the connector k is attached to the harness h extending from the battery pack K in the personal handy phone H described above, there has been a possibility that not only the work for removing the connector k from the connector i of the housing I is complicated but also the harness h is unintentionally damaged and disconnected in carrying the battery pack K.
Accordingly, in view of the problems described above, it is an object of the invention to provide a radio communication equipment which is capable of preventing the instantaneous disconnection of the electrical connection between the housing and the battery pack in advance without leading to a drop of the durability and workability.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to provide a radio communication equipment capable of preventing the instantaneous disconnection of the electrical connection between the equipment and the battery pack because the floating connector absorbs relative move of the housing and the battery pack when vibration is applied from the outside by connecting the housing with the battery pack via the floating connector.
The object and advantage of the invention, there is provided a radio communication equipment including a housing and a battery pack to be attached to said housing, said radio communication equipment having a male connector of a floating connector provided on said equipment, and a female connector the floating connector provided on said battery pack to engage with said male connector.
Further, there is provided a battery pack for use in an equipment enclosed in a housing, the equipment including a male connector of a floating connector, the battery pack having a female connector which is to be engaged with a male connector.